The Game is on
by Chambre 313
Summary: Sherlock s'ennuie, Lestrade est kidnappé. Le détective est plus brillant que jamais et peut-être même motivé par l'amour ? Attention ceci est un Yaoï!
1. Chapter 1 : Kidnapping

Petit Blabla :

Voici la première story de la Chambre 313, soyez indulgent et lisez. ENJOY ! N'oubliez pas les review! Pour le Watson/Sally, cela viendra peut-être plus tard dans l'histoire...

Ce premier chapitre ne vaut pas vraiment son Rating, mais la suite le vaudra certainement. ^^

/!\ Ceci est un Yaoï : homophobes s'abstenir !

* * *

The Game is on

Sherlock s'ennuie, Lestrade est kidnappé. Le détective est plus brillant que jamais et peut-être même motivé par l'amour ?

Chapitre 1 : Kidnapping

Sherlock s'ennuie, John lui apprend que Lestrade a disparu. Une nouvelle enquête pour le détective ?

* * *

Sherlock était effondré sur le canapé, comme toujours depuis un peu plus de trois semaines maintenant, depuis qu'ils avaient résolu leur dernière enquête. Les clients se faisaient rare. Tout se passait bien dans Londres, trop bien peut-être pour que ça ne paraisse pas suspect.

En bref : Sherlock s'ennuie et il n'y a rien à y faire...

De temps à autre, il sort de sa léthargie, mais cela reste un évènement. Enfin, c'est sans compter sur son coloc' qui est fermement décidé à sortir son ami de son enfermement et de son ennui. En plus, il a une bonne, très bonne raison même de le faire.

« -Sherlock ? ...

-Mhmm...

-Lestrade a disparu.

-Mhmm...

-S'il te plait Sherlock. Tu n'as rien à faire. Tu restes allongé là toute la journée à déprimer alors occupe toi de ça !

-Mhmm... »

Sherlock s'était finalement décidé à se lever, à se préparer et s'apprêtait même à sortir. John s'étonna lui-même d'avoir était si efficace : obtenir une réaction de son colocataire tenait du miracle lorsqu'il s'ennuyait, alors qu'il parte aussi précipitamment... Eh bien cela cachait plus anguille sous roche qu'autre chose.

Il se précipita à sa suite et monta dans le taxi que Sherlock avait déjà appelé. John était toujours étonné par la vitesse à laquelle son ami pouvait réussir à trouver un taxi. Direction l'appartement de Lestrade où Donovan et Anderson devaient déjà les attendre.

En arrivant, un autre miracle se produisit, Sherlock ne reçut aucune raillerie de leur part. Bon, il faut dire qu'ils se sentaient encore tout penauds pour leur implication dans la disparition de Sherlock quelque temps plus tôt. De plus, c'était eux-mêmes qui avaient fait la démarche de lui demander son aide par le biais de John, alors...

Ils leur ouvrirent la porte de l'appartement du disparu, non sans réticence malgré tout. Sherlock inspira un grand bol d'air tout d'abord, puis il prit possession des lieux, commençant immédiatement ses inspections.

Il déambulait dans la pièce, regardant par la fenêtre parfois, se mettant à quatre pattes sur le tapis, et faisait tout un tas de trucs étranges, comme à chaque fois qu'il inspectait une scène de crime. Bref, il semblait voir des choses que personne d'autre ne peut voir.

John se dit que sa réaction signifiait au moins qu'il prenait la disparition au sérieux. En temps normal, Sherlock accompagnait sa progression d'un monologue ou sortait de sa concentration pour pousser de petits cris de victoire, il affichait un air sûr de lui et supérieur, tout en traitant les personnes présentes d'incapables. Tout particulièrement Lestrade qui se prenait de méchantes remarques en accompagnement.

Mais cette fois-ci fut différente. Sherlock restait silencieux, ses sourcils légèrement froncés en signe de concentration extrême. Il ne parlait pas et personne ici présent ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était uniquement à la disparition de l'officier qu'ils le devaient. John n'y croyait pas, c'était beaucoup trop improbable pour qu'il y croit, même si le comportement de son ami ne faisait que renforcer l'idée que celui-ci lui cachait quelque chose...

Un silence oppressant s'était installé entre eux, mais personne n'osait le briser de peur de s'attirer les foudres du détective. Finalement, ce dernier brisa le silence lui-même.

« -J'ai la désagréable tâche de vous informer que Greg a été kidnappé... »

Tous ses auditeurs sursautèrent alors, non pas à cause de l'atroce nouvelle, mais bien parce qu'il venait d'utiliser le prénom de l'inspecteur. Généralement, Sherlock oubliait toujours le prénom de Greg et surtout, il avait tendance à l'appeler par son nom et non par son prénom. Alors là, c'était plus qu'étrange et une vraie surprise pour tous ses auditeurs.

« -Son agresseur l'a chloroformé aux alentours de 22 heures et l'a ensuite trainé dehors. Il doit faire environ 1 m 82 et pèse... Mhmm... Disons entre les 70 et les 75 kilos. Il chausse probablement du 43 et ... »

Il sentit alors les trois regards interrogateurs posés sur lui. Il se décida donc à être un peu plus explicite.

« -D'accord. Il y a des traces de chloroforme sur le tapis ainsi que des traces comme si on avait trainé quelqu'un dessus. Quant à l'heure... »

Il tourna la tête vers le réveil posé sur la table basse et John fut certain d'avoir vu un sourire apparaitre brièvement sur son visage.

« -... Le réveil s'est arrêté au moment où il a touché le sol en tombant. Seul l'agresseur a pu le faire tomber puisque Greg (nouveau tressaillement dans la pièce) semblait y faire attention. »

John se demanda alors d'où il pouvait bien savoir ça, puis il se souvint : il y a bientôt deux ans de cela, il avait forcé Sherlock à acheter un cadeau pour l'anniversaire de l'inspecteur.

À ce qu'il pouvait voir le cadeau en question était un réveil et Greg ne s'en était jamais servi, il n'en avait peut-être pas besoin, mais il en avait pris soin, car les traces de poussière indiquaient qu'il ne le bougeait jamais de place, mais qu'il le nettoyait souvent. Les touches n'étaient pas usées ce qui prouvait qu'il ne l'utilisait pas. De plus, Greg l'avait placé dans l'appartement de telle sorte qu'il puisse être vu de n'importe où.

Donc oui, Greg tenait beaucoup à ce cadeau. Sherlock reprit :

« -Et pour le reste, l'agresseur a laissé pas mal de traces en venant ici. »

Le silence revint à nouveau, plus lourd que jamais. Ces informations étaient loin d'être suffisantes. Sherlock restait silencieux, immobile au centre de la pièce. John savait ce qui se passait dans son cerveau : Sherlock était dans son palais mental. Le silence risquait donc de durer longtemps.

John allait faire signe à Sally et Anderson qu'il ne servait à rien de rester ici et qu'ils feraient mieux de le laisser seul un petit moment lorsque Sherlock sortit brutalement de ses pensées, les faisant à nouveau sursauter. Il avait vraiment un comportement anormal aujourd'hui. John se dit qu'il avait vraiment fait vite...

« -Quel jour passent les poubelles ?

-Euh... »

Il allait lui demander s'il pouvait rester sur concentrer sur leur enquête (eh oui, maintenant que Sherlock avait dit « kidnapper » et qu'il était entré dans son palais mental, c'est bien ce que c'était.) et de ne pas dévier, mais il n'en eut pas le temps, car le détective était sorti précipitamment. John le suivit.

Sherlock s'était précipité dans une ruelle adjacente. John se demandait bien ce que son meilleur ami pouvait tramer... Sherlock trouva les poubelles et les fouilla. Il ne mit pas longtemps à retrouver des gants. Voilà ce qu'il avait découvert dans son palais mental : si le kidnappeur n'avait laissé d'empruntes ni sur la porte, ni sur le réveil, c'est qu'il devait porter des gants.

Comme un amateur, le kidnappeur avait jeté ses gants dans la poubelle la plus proche sans même penser que ceux-ci contenaient ses empreintes. De plus, l'agresseur était forcé passé par là, puisqu'il était plus discret pour lui de garer sa voiture dans cette ruelle que devant le bâtiment.

Anderson et Donovan virent revenir Sherlock aussi vite qu'il était parti, une paire de gants dans les mains et un sourire sur le visage. Les policiers n'avaient plus qu'à faire leur travail. Ils avaient des empreintes de pneus et des gants à analyser.

John et Sherlock allaient rentrer chez eux en taxi. Le sourire de Sherlock avait disparu aussitôt qu'il était monté dans le véhicule. John pensait à Sherlock, celui-ci avait vraiment eu un comportement étrange. Peut-être que lorsqu'ils étaient appelés par Greg pour l'aider sur une enquête Sherlock faisait son petit numéro uniquement pour lui puisqu'aujourd'hui qu'il n'était pas là, ils en avaient été dispensés.

Et le calme de son ami intriguait John aussi conclut-il qu'il faudrait qu'il ait une petite discussion avec Sherlock. Ses pensées furent interrompues lorsque le détective fit subitement s'arrêter le taxi pour aller parler à un des membres de son réseau de sans-abris.

John était resté dans le véhicule durant toute leur conversation qui dura un bon moment. Sherlock ne revint vers lui qu'après 10 bonnes minutes, le chauffeur s'impatientait. Le sans-abri était parti en courant avec l'air plutôt pressé. John se demandait bien ce que Sherlock avait pu lui dire...

De retour à l'appartement, ils attendirent. John s'était installé devant l'ordinateur et tentait de rester calme tandis que son colocataire tournait en rond dans la pièce comme un lion en cage.

Après quelques heures, quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Mrs Hudson alla ouvrir, comme à son habitude et Bill monta les rejoindre. Il eut une conversation très brève avec Sherlock. John se dit que pour avoir les résultats du réseau de sans-abris aussi vite, Sherlock avait dû mobiliser tous ses agents ou alors être particulièrement menaçant. Un peu des deux sans doute...

À peine Bill eut-il franchi la porte que le portable du détective sonna. Le sergent Donovan l'appelait, sans doute pour lui donner les résultats des analyses. Elle aussi avait été particulièrement rapide, elle avait dû procéder de la même manière que Sherlock, sans aucun doute possible.

« On a examiné les empreintes, elles appartiennent à un certain Ivan Zlomovitch. C'est un... »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il la coupa.

« -Un tueur à gages serbe de renommée internationale. Il avait été engagé par Moriarty avant ma disparition pour assassiner Greg.

-Il a totalement disparu depuis ces deux dernières années, pas le moindre signe de vie. Il a même été déclaré mort par les services secrets Israéliens. La piste s'arrête là.

-Non, bien au contraire. Je pense savoir où il a emmené Greg. Rendez-vous à Lauriston Garden le plus tôt possible.

-Mais comment... »

Sherlock ne la laissa pas terminer et coupa court à leur discussion. Il prit son manteau et son écharpe, son attirail de détective en somme.

« -Tu viens John ? »

À suivre...

* * *

N'oubliez pas les review!


	2. Chapter 2 : Détention

Petit Blabla :

Voilà enfin le second chapitre!

Ce chapitre a été un peu long à être posté et un peu court, mais comme en fait j'ai écris à l'envers (et oui c'est possible si vous retirez toutes les touches de votre clavier pour les remettre de manière totalement aléatoire. Non, je blague ;-) ). C'est juste que ce chapitre n'était censé être qu'un paragraphe et que finalement il a un peu grandi.

/!\ Là ça vaut son rating donc comme c'est un yaoi, si vous homophobes, vous passez votre chemin, merci. Si vous êtes sensible, je vous le conseil aussi et si vous ne supportez pas qu'un de vos personnage préféré se fasse violer, c'est pareil! Vous êtes prévenu! /!\

Bref. Lisez et commentez !

Au fait, heureusement pour eux, ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas !

* * *

The Game is on

Sherlock s'ennuie, Lestrade est kidnappé. Le détective est plus brillant que jamais et peut-être même motivé par l'amour ?

Chapitre 2 : Détention

Voilà ce qui peut arriver lorsque Greg se fait enlever ^^'

* * *

Le temps semblait se jouer d'un malin plaisir à torturer l'esprit de Greg. Il était perdu et les heures semblaient s'égrainer autour de lui, inexorablement, mais bien trop lentement à son goût.

Beaucoup trop.

Greg s'était réveillé dans les ténèbres les plus complètes. Elles semblaient tout absorber autour de lui. Il ne voyait absolument rien, n'entendait absolument rien.

La seule chose que ses sens daignaient percevoir était une brûlure atroce provenant de ses poignets et de ses chevilles : il était pieds et poings liés, un sens propre malheureusement pour lui.

Il avait trouvé son corps dans une drôle de position en émergeant des limbes de l'inconscience quelque temps plus tôt. Il faisait froid dans cette pièce.

Il n'avait pas beaucoup de souvenirs de la veille, à part d'avoir ouvert à un inconnu tard le soir et c'est tout... Bah ça lui apprendra à ne pas être assez prudent.

Il n'arrivait pas à savoir l'heure qu'il pouvait bien être, mais ça devait faire un moment qu'il avait disparu. Tant mieux, ses amis devaient être à sa recherche. Et...

Oh non ! Sherlock avait dû inspecter son domicile ! Qu'est-ce que ce « génie » avait bien pu découvrir chez lui ?

Ses pensées furent interrompues par des bruits provenant de derrière la porte. Un homme massif entra dans la pièce ainsi que de la lumière, très faible, qui éblouit Greg dont les yeux s'étaient habitués à l'obscurité. La porte claqua. L'étranger lui parla d'une voix aux accents slaves :

« -Vous ne me connaissez pas, mais je veux vous tuer. Et je vous assure que votre mort sera lente et douloureuse. » Il avait accentué les deux derniers adjectifs d'une manière tout à fait menaçante.

Tout en disant ceci, il déambula dans la pièce et s'était approché d'une lampe qu'il alluma. L'abat-jour était pointé en direction du visage de Greg et l'éblouit donc encore plus. Il détourna le visage et ferma rapidement les yeux en poussant un grognement.

Si ses yeux n'avaient pas été fermés, il aurait pu voir un sourire sadique s'afficher sur le visage de son kidnappeur. Celui-ci s'approcha lentement de sa future victime, il s'avait parfaitement comment s'y prendre pour effrayer ses proies.

Greg essaya de reculer lorsqu'il se rendit compte du mouvement de son agresseur. Mais il ne parvint qu'à plaquer un peu plus son corps contre le mur froid.

Il sentit la pression augmenter autour de ses poignets lorsque l'autre lui resserra ses liens, enfin si c'était encore possible. C'était une corde qui était étrangement nouée et entourée autour de sa peau. Elle semblait presque rentrer dedans maintenant.

Greg sentait qu'il ne s'en tirerait pas à si bon compte. Il appréhenda donc d'autant plus les sévices à venir.

Il sentit ensuite ces mêmes mains descendre dans son dos. Il ferma les yeux, refusant de voir et de comprendre ce qui allait se passer, inévitablement. Dans ces moments-là, c'était peut-être la seule et unique chose à faire.

Les mains étaient maintenant dangereusement plus au sud. Il tressaillit lorsqu'il sentit un souffle chaud dans son cou.

« Je vais te briser de l'intérieur comme de l'extérieur. Je brûlerai ton cœur. »

Greg put alors sentir un frisson de peur parcourir sa colonne vertébrale. Mais ce n'était pas que de la peur. On venait de lui retirer son tee-shirt et... Déjà qu'il avait froid avec alors maintenant, il grelottait.

Son agresseur s'éloigna subitement de lui, rompant tout contact physique avec son corps. Il ne ressentait plus qu'un courant d'air frais le faisant à nouveau frissonner. Il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit des mains caresser son torse.

Il ferma les yeux plus forts encore, si cela était encore possible. Les mains descendaient dangereusement plus bas. Et voilà. Maintenant, il était totalement nu, frigorifié et paniqué...

Et le bruit de fermeture éclair qu'il put entendre derrière lui n'eut rien de rassurant. Une main se plaqua sur son dos, entre ses omoplates. Cette main appuyait doucement, mais sûrement sur son corps, le forçant à rester dans un positon semi-courbé très inconfortable.

Les doigts dans son dos descendirent en suivant le tracé de ses vertèbres, laissant une légère griffure sur sa peau.

Il ne restait que de la panique en son for intérieur. Son souffle s'était accéléré bien malgré lui, sa poitrine se soulevait vivement. Et tout sauf une présence non loin de son intimité aurait pu l'aider à se calmer.

L'autre le pénétra violemment dans un grognement sourd, sans même avoir pris la peine de préparer Greg d'une quelconque manière. Celui-ci n'étant en aucun cas, et même très loin d'être détendu, il cria de douleur.

Greg avait encore les pieds attachés et était donc loin d'être dans une position très favorable à une pénétration. Il avait l'impression que l'autre l'ouvrait presque...

Mais l'autre n'avait enfoncé que sa verge en lui. Il attendit quelques secondes avant de continuer à avancer tout en grognant bruyamment. Malgré la lenteur dont il tentait de faire montre, il ne lui fallut que quelque instant pour s'enfoncer jusqu'à la garde.

Là, il s'immobilisa un instant mais ne laissa même pas le temps à Greg de s'adapter à elle avant de se mettre à bouger bien trop vite et bien trop profondément en lui. Presque chaque mouvement de bassin arrachait un hurlement à sa victime et chaque hurlement semblait renforcer sa propre excitation.

Son corps commençait à s'adapter à ce qu'il subissait, et il envoyait même de drôle de message à Greg pendant que l'autre faisait des mouvements de va-et-vient de plus en plus brusques. Greg devait se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas faire le plaisir de gémir à son tourmenteur. Mais il parvenait de moins en moins à se contrôler.

Le silence entourait seul cette scène dégoûtante, et encore. Il était parasité par les bruits que leurs corps produisaient en se rencontrant violemment. Le souffle de plus en plus erratique du violeur qui se transformait par ailleurs en quelque chose de nettement plus bruyant emplissait aussi l'espace.

Greg fut presque surpris d'entendre un gémissement perturber lui aussi ce décor. Mais le plus surprenant pour lui était qu'il s'agissait de son gémissement.

Il essaya de faire un mouvement de bassin brusque de telle sorte que l'autre perde sa prise sur lui, mais il n'avait déjà plus assez de forces. L'autre le contra sans mal. Mais Greg sentit avec bonheur presque l'autre se retirer complètement de lui, mais aussitôt il reçut un violent coup au visage. Lui ouvrant ainsi l'arcade sourcilière.

Son agresseur n'avait pas mis longtemps, mais suffisamment pour qu'il se resserre un peu, aussi Greg hurla-t-il littéralement de douleur lorsque l'autre reprit sa manœuvre et le pénétra à nouveau, de manière encore plus brutale, quasi-bestial.

Mais après quelques instants, comme précédemment, Greg se remit à sentir du plaisir en lui. Il maudissait intérieurement son corps de ne pas réussir à se contrôler. Il ne parvenait plus à se retenir et des gémissements de plaisir s'intercalaient entre ses cris de douleur. Il sentit ses yeux s'embuer un peu.

Après plusieurs dizaines de minutes de ce dur traitement, l'autre semblait enfin atteindre la jouissance. Ses coups de boutoir se firent plus puissants, plus profonds et plus rapides que jamais.

À chaque coup, l'autre butait contre sa paroi, la déchirant. Greg n'avait même plus la force de crier, il n'était même plus que pleurs et larmes. Il gémissait de plus en plus faiblement, son esprit vacillait au bord du précipice, tandis que l'autre plantait ses ongles dans ses hanches, laissant des marques sur son corps.

Greg ne pouvait même pas, ne voulait même pas mettre un nom sur ce qui venait de lui arriver... C'en était trop pour lui. Dorénavant, ses yeux étaient noyés de larmes, coulant sur ses joues, nettoyant un peu le sang qui maculait lui aussi son visage.

Greg ouvrait enfin les yeux qu'il avait difficilement réussi à garder clos. Suite aux assauts que son agresseur avait faire subir à son corps.

Lorsque son agresseur relâcha enfin sa prise autour de son corps, Greg tremblait tellement qu'il peinait à se tenir et tomba lourdement allongé sur le sol. Il eut du mal à comprendre lorsque l'autre le détacha.

Mais de toute façon, il n'avait même plus assez de forces pour tenter même de bouger d'un cheveu.

À suivre…

* * *

Si vous avez aimé, ou pas, n'hésitez pas à commenter. C'est juste en bas !

Et si vous voulez y'a une version bonus plus violente sur notre site. Le liens est sur notre profil.


	3. Chapter 3 : Sauvetage

**Petit Blabla : **

Bon bah... y'a pas grand chose à blablater à part qu'on a été moins sadiques cette fois-ci et que les personnages ne nous appartiennent toujours pas.

Merci beaucoup à Amelia AFujoshiAgain pour ses commentaires et son soutient ^^

.

* * *

.

John eut tout juste le temps de prendre son manteau et de courir à la suite de Sherlock que celui-ci l'attendait déjà dans la rue en tenant la porte du taxi.

Sherlock semblait on ne peut plus impatient, il n'arrêtait pas de presser le chauffeur. À la vue de son comportement, Sherlock ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était temps pour lui d'agir.

« -Sherlock ? Calme-toi veux-tu !

-Comment peux-tu me demander ça ?! Tu ne ressens rien ou quoi. »

Sherlock semblait très énervé pas son comportement, ce qui était très rare.

« Non Sherlock. C'est d'ailleurs bien ça le problème. C'est ton rôle d'être froid et distant alors pourquoi la disparition d'une personne que tu t'efforces d'ignorer et de rabaisser en temps normal t'atteint-elle plus que moi alors que Greg est un ami ? Tu peux me répondre, Monsieur le Génie ? »

Il eut le silence pour seule réponse. Ses sourcils s'arquèrent en signe d'interrogation.

« C'est juste que le Grand Sherlock Holmes ne peut pas, ou plutôt ne veux pas admettre qu'il considère l'ennuyeux inspecteur Lestrade comme un ami, n'est-ce pas ? »

À nouveau, le silence s'immisce dans leur discussion.

« Sherlock. C'est génial ! Enfin une preuve que tu es capable d'avoir des sentiments ! »

John avait prononcé son nom avec énormément d'intensité, et le reste avec une joie palpable. Il continua, ne percevant pas le trouble que ces phrases avaient provoqué en Sherlock. Ses pensées allaient à 100 km/h.

« Sociopathe de haut rang, hein ? »

Sherlock ferma les yeux un instant, son corps retombant lentement contre la portière, lui faisant face.

« Tu as raison. Ça crève tant les yeux que ça ?

-Oui. Le fait que tu fasses tout et n'importe quoi pour l'impressionner pas ton génie sur les scènes de crime. Et surtout ton comportement tout à l'heure. Tu le rejettes toujours du mieux que tu peux pour essayer de te prouver à toi-même que tu n'es pas normal, que tu n'es pas capable de créer de liens sociaux. »

Sherlock pensa à cet instant que son ami n'avait jamais était aussi proche de la vérité ni aussi minable dans ses déductions. En effet, il avait peur.

Mais là où John se trompait, c'est qu'il n'avait pas peur de l'amitié. Cela ne l'atteignait plus depuis qu'il l'avait. John l'avait en effet énormément aidé à découvrir ce qu'étaient l'amitié et surtout l'importance qu'elle pouvait avoir.

Néanmoins la seule chose qui lui faisait encore peur était l'amour. Le seul domaine dans lequel le détective n'était pas un génie (encore heureux, me direz-vous...). Il était peut-être même totalement ignare en la matière selon certains.

Et Sherlock avait peur, il avait peur de ressentir plus que de l'amitié pour Greg, peur de se faire rejeter... Après tout, il s'efforçait depuis le premier jour de se montrer le plus distant de Greg possible, en oubliant même son prénom volontairement.

Ces pensées ne purent s'empêcher de s'exprimer.

« -Belle théorie. »

John fut surpris par sa réaction. Il fronça les sourcils et allait continuer à argumenter pour tenter à nouveau de lui faire admettre l'évidence. Mais Sherlock ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« -Je l'aime ... Bien. »

Il s'était repris juste à temps.

« -Et c'est bien ça le problème. Comme tu l'as si bien dit, je ne sais pas comment fonctionne l'amitié. »

Sherlock ne lui mentait pas vraiment. Bon d'accord, un tout petit peu. Il ferma les yeux.

John quant à lui était perplexe : était-ce une larme qui coulait sur sa joue ? Non, Sherlock n'avait pas de sentiments. Jamais.

« -Je ne sais pas aimer. »

Sherlock avait insisté sur ce verbe, presque douloureusement. Cette fois-ci, John en était sur, son ami pleurait bel et bien. Il pouvait même sentir ses larmes chaudes couler dans son dos maintenant que Sherlock le serrait dans les bras, sa tête reposant sur son épaule.

Dire que John était pris au dépourvu aurait été un sacré euphémisme...

« -Je... je peux pas... Je... J'ai dû le ... le suppr... le supprimer. »

Mais en quoi une simple histoire d'amitié pouvait-elle le mettre dans un état pareil ? Merde alors, il faudrait vraiment qu'il éclaircisse tout ça rapidement...

« Sherlock, tu es un idiot... »

Le détective se détacha de lui, les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

« Bon sang, mais tu ne te rends pas compte qu'il te considère lui aussi comme un ami ? Tu dois vraiment être stupide pour ne pas le remarquer... »

Le regard de Sherlock s'était assombri. Oui, peut-être que Greg le considérait comme un ami, mais était-il prêt à plus ? Il resta silencieux.

« Tu vas me faire la promesse de venir au pub dès que tout ça sera rentré dans l'ordre, ok ? »

Sherlock lui sourit, une expression étrange sur le visage.

« -Je te le promet. »

John comprenait de moins en moins ce qui se passait dans le cerveau de Sherlock. Tout cela n'était définitivement pas de son niveau.

Le taxi avait ralenti et Sherlock avait retrouvé son masque impassible, ne trahissant absolument rien de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il sortit du véhicule avec précipitation. John eut tout juste le temps de régler la course qu'il dut se mettre à courir pour le rattraper.

Le détective avait lui aussi pressé le pas en entrant dans une ruelle sombre et étroite. Ils parcoururent un véritable labyrinthe de ces ruelles poisseuses avant de s'arrêter dans un cul-de-sac.

John s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour lorsque Sherlock se mit à escalader des poubelles massées contre l'arrière de ce qui semblait être un immeuble.

« D'après l'un de mes agents, l'homme que nous cherchons est ici depuis un peu plus d'une dizaine de jours. Après une petite recherche sur internet, j'ai découvert qu'un des appartements du premier étage était encore à louer deux semaines plus tôt. »

Sherlock avait expliqué tout ceci sur le ton le plus calme dont il était capable tout en escaladant les grandes bennes à ordures, jusqu'à être en mesure d'atteindre une des fenêtres du premier étage qui était ouverte.

.

* * *

.

Lorsqu'il eut disparu à l'intérieur, John secoua la tête négativement et avisa un petit portillon sur sa droite. Il sauta par-dessus et entra dans un jardin. Il longea le bâtiment sur sa gauche et sauta à nouveau par-dessus un grillage pour arriver dans une vraie rue. Enfin.

Il continua vers la gauche avant de se mettre devant la porte de l'immeuble. Une vielle dame en sortait. Il lui tint galamment la porte, elle le remercia même. Il parvint ainsi à rentre dans le bâtiment à sa suite.

Sherlock inspectait la pièce sombre et encombrée dans laquelle il était parvenu à entrer. Il ne trouva personne ici, aussi continua-t-il son inspection en poussant une porte à gauche. La pièce suivante était plus grande, mais tout autant bordélique et plongée dans une semi-obscurité.

Il ouvrit délicatement les volets, tâchant de faire un minimum de bruit. Un lit de camp était établi dans un coin et le seul mobilier de la pièce était trois grandes tables encombrées d'affaires diverses, d'armes, de sac de courses pleines de nourriture, au jugé pour trois personnes. Il y avait aussi des liasses de dollars éparpillées de ci, de là, de paquets de cigarettes.

D'ailleurs, son attention fut retenue par un cendrier encore fumant. Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans l'appartement.

Il lui restait maintenant deux portes en face de lui. Celle à droite devait mener en dehors de l'appartement. Aucun intérêt. Celle de gauche semblait déjà plus intéressante.

Il allait s'en approcher lorsqu'il entendit un bruit de pas. Il tendit l'oreille tout en s'immobilisant et entendit alors un sourd suivi d'un cri de douleur.

Ni une, ni deux, il démarra au quart de tour et ouvrit cette foutue porte avec fracas.

.

* * *

.

John avait monté les escaliers face à lui en courant, mais son sang s'était glacé lorsqu'il avait entendu des bruits de pas venant à sa rencontre. Il se plaqua contre la rambarde, retardant ainsi le moment fatidique où il serait découvert et essayant d'utiliser le temps ainsi gagné à trouver une solution.

Deux hommes descendaient les escaliers, ils semblaient en plein discussion mais leur débat était incompréhensible pour John. Il parlait une langue inconnue de lui aux allures slaves.

John passa à l'action au moment où ceux-ci étaient sur le premier palier, il profita ainsi de l'effet de surprise. Il leur bondit dessus, envoyant un grand coup de coude dans la nuque du premier qui l'envoya valdinguer au sol, inconscient. John ne put que s'émerveiller de son efficacité :

« Un coup plutôt réussi. » pensa-t-il.

Malheureusement pour lui, le second homme avait de bons réflexes et l'effet de surprise n'eut pas franchement de prise sur lui.

John le comprit lorsqu'il se retrouva avec son bras droit sur sa gorge et le gauche autour de sa taille le maintenait fermement plaqué contre le corps de son agresseur, l'empêchant ainsi de se soustraire à sa prise.

L'air commençait déjà à manquer au docteur, il haletait en essayant de dégager son cou et en tentant de frapper son l'autre avec ses pieds.

Comme rien ne semblait fonctionner, il se laissa tomber en arrière, surprenant ainsi son adversaire qui ne put le maintenir debout. Il avait des étoiles dans les yeux, mais avait réussi à écraser son adversaire entre son corps et le mur.

John rua un peu de tel sorte qu'il puisse enfin se soustraire à la prise de son adversaire. Il y parvint et fut pris d'une forte quinte de toux. Il manqua même de tomber au sol, mais l'autre s'approchait de lui, l'air menaçant.

Un direct du droit et deux crochets du gauche plus tard, son assaillant gisait à terre. Ce n'était décidément pas le jour pour essayer d'énerver John. Il put enfin commencer ses recherches la conscience tranquille.

Il entendit deux bruits sourds espacés provenant du mur derrière lui. Il essaya d'ouvrir la porte, mais celle-ci était verrouillée. Un grand coup d'épaule la fit changer d'avis.

.

* * *

.

Greg savait que sa dernière heure venait de sonner lorsqu'il sentit la barre de métal s'abattre brutalement sur son corps.

À la deuxième fois, il en était absolument convaincu. La troisième fois, il se sentit partir. La douleur qui avait déjà envahi certaines zones de son corps semblait le pénétrer de toute part maintenant, devenant omniprésente.

Les coups suivants en faisaient que le précipiter un peu plus vers l'abîme sans pourtant qu'il n'y tombe et Greg le regrettait fortement. Il ne voulait pas souffrir d'avantage et souhaitait plus que tout à cet instant que cela s'arrête, pour toujours.

Il attendit le dernier coup qui ne vint jamais. Il entendit la barre de fer tomber au sol avec fracas, sans pourtant réussir à comprendre ce qui avait bien pu se passer. De ses yeux mi-clos, il put voir le corps de son agresseur rejoindre la barre de métal au sol.(1)

Greg sentit une main se glisser doucement sous sa tête qui fut légèrement sur élever. La main se retira et alors que Greg pensait qu'elle allait retomber lourdement sur le sol. Il n'avait même plus assez de forces pour bouger.

Mais au lieu de ça, quelqu'un avait glissé quelque chose de moelleux et chaud en dessous. Il sentit même un tissu couvrir son corps nu. Il sourit de remerciement à la personne qui lui faisait ça et réussit à ouvrir les yeux avec peine.

Il vit le visage de Sherlock penché sur lui, ses yeux noyés de larmes tombant sur son visage. Et c'est ce moment-là que son esprit choisit pour l'abandonner définitivement.

Il s'évanouit.

À suivre...

* * *

(1) Je vous présente un petit trip de Linkzel : "Sherlock se rua sur Greg une fois l'agresseur à terre et en train de compter les oiseaux. Sherlock embrassa fougueusement Greg." Voilà ce qu'elle a écrit noir sur blanc sur mon cahier alors que j'avais le dos tourné. -_-

Bon bah maintenant, vous savez ce que vous avez à faire :

Commentez !


End file.
